Black Butler: Beleve In Us
by One of theMaddest
Summary: Years after Ceil died and became a demon he goes back to the manor. But this is not about him. This is about Night, and her strugles as a demon and grim reaper.
1. His Butler, Killer

**I don't own Black Butler**

It was a dark and rainy night at the Phantomhive Mantion. Ceil sat at his desk looking out his study windo. Sighing he dicided to go into the living room. Once he got there he was greated by three exited caregivers, Baldroy, Finnion, and Mey-Rin. There were also two demon butlers, Night and Sebastian. Finaly there was the old butler, Tanaka. All of them were smiling from ear to ear.

"What has goten into all of you?" Ceil asked sitting in his big red lether chair.

"We were just thinking and disided to tell eachother are history!" Baldroy yelled exited,

"All of us waited for you we did." Mey-Rin queeled happly.

There was a bark from the door. There stood a wight haired demon hound, Pluto. Night had let him in, so he would not get sick.

"Night starts." Sebastian said lightly geting hit by Night. He hissed, then added "Your the newest member."

"I gess if I couldn't do this much, what kind of a butler would I be?" She said sighing.

Time Jump

The room was dark, lit by a few candels. It was like a torcher room, with out the torcher. In the center sat a young girl, maybe fifteen, cross leged and crying. Her normaly dark blue eyes, dark blood red. Her chocolat hair was cut short at the back mearly reaching the bottom of her ears of her ears, her band reached the botom of her neck when down. Cutently they were held behind her ears. She was wereing a black dress and black socks, along with black shoues and a black head bow. It showed that she was demed a demon by the drugs. The drugs onaly ever were used on people deamed unclean, so there was no point in it anymore. The person reseving it were druged, then sent away, to some kind of camps. Men, women and children alike were tested. It was foul the treatment. Those shiped to camps, were striped of there names and there familys were rumored to be killed.

This girl in petcular was wiped from all records compleatle, said to have died years befor she was taken. These roumors were wrong, they were so she would never rebel. They burnt her file infront of her eyes. She was a slave of men, sentinced to deth by men, hated by men, and dead to man kind.

That's when it hapened, the exocutioner was warned to kill her but keep her body chained up. The drug should do the rest. The man incharge was corect. She was chained to a wall and killed with a single blow to the heart.

Not long after she reawoke, tired and in pain. Looking up she saw a man in wight. He had gery hair that reached his sholders in waves. He had large wight wings and a sword in sheth. "So your sol realy is bound to that body, your realy what we predicted. " It was a angel, but bot the man incharge.

"Who do you work for?" She demanded, snaping at the angel, blackness surounding her, eyes going red.

"It maters not, you are unclean." Those were the last words the angel ever spok. A man now stood in his place, grey haired and all in black. He held in his hand a syth.

"Taken befor your time. You will be granted the freedome your heart disires. I can help you with..." He started.

"I want to be like you! I want to help you! Who and what are you? Make me your kind!" She interupted tears going to her eyes.

The man chucled, befor he responded, "You want to be a grim reaper, but I can't fully change your fait. Not fully, I can make you a reaper. As for me, I a the Undertaker. What's your name?" The Undertaker responded.

"I am, I am... I don't know!" She yelled looking into the mans eyes, her own returning to normal.

"I shall call you Night. Your eyes scream Night." The Undertaker placed something at her hands. "It's a reaper syth. Acept it and the name, and you become a demon and grim reaper."

"Night, that's my name. Night Undertaker." Night said grabing the syth. "I kneed not to know what my real name is, onay that I need to get revenge on who did this to me! Will you stand with me, father?" Night acsepted her name like it was nothing. Smiling at her new 'father'.

"Yes, I supose if I were to find your..." The Undertaker was interupted by a pair of clipers to the neck.

"What are you doing Undertaker?" A man demanded.

"I could ask the same thing sir." Night said walking up to him.

"N-no. No! Night get back! He's going to..." *Slap* Night's hand went thrue with it cleanly.

"Sod off! He explaned himself once. Do not think you have the athority to question hin! I do not even know your name. Now speak or be killed by Night Undertaker." Night hissed redying her syth.

"Relax, young one. It was mearly a test. But I hope you rethink finding those people. Also get those claws cut! Oh, I am William." The man leaped off after slicing one last mark, now onto wis face. The once grand smile fell in pain. Night worked fast wraping the wounds. "Let's go home, I wish to retire for the night." The Undertaker said, and Night nodded. He neaded her to take care of him for a bit, and he would never be the same king Undertaker.

He never got abusive, just sad at times. Hard to care for. Night after night, Night killed to find what she so disired. Her killer, his boss, everyone involved. William vseted out of sadness at what he had done. The Undertaker had bin famus, and now he was a mess. Blood loss had caused some brain damage and the Undertaker admited he might not ever be able to proform as well as he had. His condition worsened continusly untill he was forced to retire out of nsanity. He saw no other option. He still was a legend, scars passed on as a freack acident. Blood red distroyed stalring silver. Blood loss distroyed the Undertaker. Her father, and only freind.

One night on a scouege Night cought wind of another demon. Killing her prey she serched for this mistery demon. What she did not know was the prey was the preditor and the preditor was prey.

One lucky night, she found where the demon lived. The Demon, Sebastian had broght her there to work. She asked about ways to solve brain damage often to Sebastiam and he never quite understood why. When they whent togehter to the Undertakers, and Night was pulled into a loving family hug the butler understood. He told her whatever hapened to him was unfxible. Night slaped him with all her force, including her demon force.

Night surved the Phantomhives from then on, visiting her father as often as alowed. That was as often as she was able to do her chors. Night found all things but directions easy. She still vowed to get revenge, but not as soon. ight now she had to be one hell of a deadly oficiant butler.

Time Jump

Once Night had finished her story there was a nock at the door. Sebastian holding opened it to reveal William and Grill holding between them the Undertaker.

"What have you done to him!" Night yelled aura darkening to a black and eye's going red.

"Oh, now I see why you groght me along William. She's frightning and I'm a meat shild arn't I?" Greil asked Night's aura darkening.

"I asked a question, I want a anser!" Night swong her hand and, *Smack!* Greils face started bleading, and he winpered. Night reached back and again *Smack!* This time it was William who got hit. Night's father was a legind. But he was mentaly ill due to William, and blood loss.

"Tell me!" Night snaped raising her hand a therd time. Sebastian cought it.

"Bring him to the guest room and help him into something warmer. He is sick after all. Mey-Rin, Baldroy, Finnion. Night we will have a conversation with them. , I'm sorry if this is a burden but..." Sebtian started only to be interupted.

"No, let him stay. No one diserves to be alone when there sick." Ceil sighed looking at the man. He was pailer then normal, making his scars stand out extreamly against his skin. He was gon befor Ceil noteced them.

"Not even Grel my lord?"

"Not even Grel."


	2. His Butler, Grim Reaper

**I do not own Black Butler**

Night ran down the hall stoping every now and again to catch her breath. She had serched the intire mantion and could not find where she was soposed to go.

Time Jump

A big city like atmostphear. Night still knew she was not in the living world. She was in the world of the gods of death. The relm of the grim reapers. Night stoped out front a small book shop and coght her breath. She couldn't fing the house.

"Are you lost?" A woman in blue asked tuchng her shoulder.

"Where, dose the, Undertaker, live ?" Night asked thrue breths. The woman smiled, onaly able to see the good in Night's heart.

"Down the road, Then go right thrue the woods. You can't miss it." She said.

"Thank you miss. I'll be seing you around I supose." Night said, as she started to walk off.

"Your quite the odd demon, smell of grim reaper heritage. Taken befor your time I guess." She said nicely causing Night to hault.

"I supose so. Do I get to choose what I am now?" Night asked and the woman smiled.

"I'll leave you to that."

Time Jump

Night sighed, relizing that she should slow down and think. That's when her vition cut and blured right out.

"Hear let me give you a hand."

Time Jump

"Hear let me give you a hand." William said walking up beside Night.

"I'm alright. My vitions just gone fuzzy thats all." Night insisted, not understanding the severity of it.

"That's true. All Grim reapers are a bit. Wait did you say right out?" William said, as he took the undertaker.

"Can you see my hand?" He continued placing his had extramly close to Night's face almost tuching her nose.

"No. It's all fuzzy. Wait there it is. I can see again. I'm good." Night said and William's face fell.

"That might be the contrasting vition, twenty-twenty for demons, chartreuse phosphorescents from the grim reaper in you." William said as Night siged. She looked at the undertaker, then at the ground.

"Even my vition can't diside what I am." Night sighedd as she took the undertakers glasses. She gently put them on her fce and blinked. Pushing them up onto ther forhead she nodded at William's odd look.

"If my vition goes blury then I'll put them down so I can see."

"No you can't. The Undertaker is not in bed, and is not retiring. Put them back." Willliam grabed her hand and put it on this arm.

"Your lost arn't you."

Time Jump

"This again Night. Please come back to the world of reapers and get your glasses. I promus, thell help your vition."

"But, never mond. Ok, so it's gotten worse, but better." Night muttered looking t her hand.

"Wht do you mean?"

"If I look really hard, I can kind of see my hand."

William had herd enught, and picked Night up bridal styal.

"Your lost again arn't you?"

Time Jump

"What's it to you if I'm lost again?" Night hissed as she looked around desperatly, glasses on head. William sighed, shakng his head.

"Do you not want to become a grim reaper?" He asked.

"Tecnicaly speaking I'm still wering them, so I'm good." Night flashed a toothed grin.

"Fair point you have there."

"Where's the building I'm suposed to be in soon?"

William took her hand. "Come. I need to be there anyways."


	3. His Butler, Short Sight

**I do not own Black Butler. Sorry for the two short ones in a row. Next one will be longer.**

Time Jump

Night sighed as she looked at William.

"Yes. But I don't think I really wan't to face him right yet. William, am I able to try again?" Night's eyes were large and begging.

"Yes, Grim Reapers are quite forgiving." William said and Night grined.

"I will be instructed by a nice reaper this time?"

"You will be instructed by me if you would like. On one condition."

"Yes?"

"Glasses. I'll even get you a letter saying that as long as there on your head, there on." William was surpried when Nght lightly kissed his cheak.

"Thank you. My room please."


	4. His Butler, Glasses

**I don't own Black Butler. As promesed this one will be a long chapter.**

Night smilled as she started packing her bags. She had a deal with Sebatian so that she could go to school. As long as she was away, he would do her chors. If she stayed in school,unlike last time.

Time Jump

"I can't always see with them!" Night snaped at her instructor holding her syth at the man.

"Did I not tell you you could not use your own?" The man snaped, raising his hand. Night mirrored his actions, daring him to try. The two demons swung and *Smack!* Night's hit and the instructors hand whent to his cheak. There was the briliant colour red.

"You may never return to my school as long as I work hear."

"That can be arwnged. My father will have yor syth, job and your reputation taken away." Night hissed walking off.

Time Jump

"Oh, and about your syth. I can't alow you your own. I'm sorry, but I will give it to your father for good care. Also I will have a aplication fourm for it already for when you graduate." William said smiling.

"Oh, and you will meat my darling little girl, Gen." Grell said walknginto the purlpe room.

"Oh, great. There are two of them."

Time jump

Night tood tall with a young girl, in the ogice of there instructor. Both were wering a black suit, and glasses. Night's hair was still as short as ever, and the other girls was like Greil's.

"Night you have a duble A in Practical skills, a C in writen exams and a B in ethnics giving you a B average. Gen you have a tripple A in Practical skills a B in writen exams and a C in entnhics, giving you a A avrege." William sighed at the coincidence.

"Why are we pared together then? I don't wan't to be with the filthy demon!" Gen complaned, reminding him even more of Greil.

"You two have a month to diside wether or not this man's sol should be reaped. If so you are to reap it. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir." Gen said bowing lightly.

"Yes William." Night said smiling, half heartedly.

"Don't let her give you any truble, alright Night?" William asked conserned.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now off you go."

Time Jump

Night and Gen stood on a roof looking down at the town. "Trite Gami. A hard working strait A student. He is a to be athour, wrighting novels and trying to get them published. All of them turned down." Night recited the information given to them.

"Reaped!" Gen said going to stamp the paige. Night grabed it away, flicking down her glasses when she notecec the slight blure coming on.

"Not yet. We must watch, then act." Nigh said puting the record in her pocket.

"Oh, Miss. B average it talking against me?"

"I had a duble A!" Night snaped lightly, proving why she only got a B in ethnics. "You got a C in ethnics."

"Don't talk down to me!" Gen said drawing her syth, sadly Night was trained. Doging it easly and nocking Gen down with her own.

"Perhaps you missed my last name?" Night asked hissing and looking down.

"Undertaker." She wispered into her ear, befor looking down. There was the brown hared man, hearded into the Undertakers.

"There." Night hised pointing to the Undertakers. Both reapers jumped down and headed into the shop.

"Ah, are you her to get fit for a coffin today?" The Undertaker asked, looking at the two grim reapers in training.

"No I'm not."Trite responded glaring lightly. " I am here for the Info you have. "

"I suppose you were informed of my price. " The Undertaker asked, giggling.

Night was interested to see were this was going.

" I must say that you have my attention. Undertaker, just this once it's free. " Night said smiling, then turned to Trite. " Complements of the young Earl Phantomhive. "

Trite nodded looking at the Undertaker.

" We shall go get tea for are guest. " Undertaker said laughing, knowing that the man was scheduled to die.

Once the three got to the basement, the Undertakers smile widened. " When is his death? " The Undertaker asked, giggling again. Gen huffed anoyed.

" Three days less than a month. " Night said smiling, and giggling as well.

Time Jump

The park was abandoned. The only people who were there were, Night, Gen, and Trite. Trite was on the beach, holding a story in his hands . He looked over at the two grim reapers and walked off. Knowing there job, they followed there prey.

" What's gotten into you? " Gen asked looking at Night.

"Listen to this.

My Dear Reaper, by Trite Gami"

-Two reapers stood up on the roof of the building. The town in darkness, but the glow of there yellow and green eyes, glinsining thrue round specticals, lit there way. The first and oldest of the two was a kind girl , born of a legend. Her hair, short and chocolate, eyes of glinsining stars. The young one , of sweet hearts. Hair the colour of love, eyes angry and cold, ofended perhaps.

What power the two reapers held, and feuled by rage, unable to love.

" I can't always see what you think of me. " The older said to her friend. " School is easy, but your attitude is bad. "

The two grim reapers were in training you see, tasked to reap the sol of a young girl. The girls life would end in a month, if she was to be reaped.

" You dare mock my grades! Night you can eat syth! " The young one hissed at the older, Night. Lunging at her with the loaned syth. Night easily doged, and struck back, but of her syth hiting the others back.

"You need to learn to tame that temper, Gen. " Night said smiling and bending over to Gen. " Undertaker is my last name after all. " Night taunted. Gen's face was pink as a rose, but hiding feelings was easy to do. Pointing out the young girl, the reapers followed there motion as layer out. Going into the shop, Night was brought face to face with the writer.

" I must admit that you have caught my attention. I will pay for what you are getting today. Think of it as Complements of the young Earl Phantomhive. " Night said smiling, and giggling.

Through the month, Night started falling for the young woman. " Must I die? " The girl questioned, always getting " I'm sorry young love. " Night never wanted for there love to end.

The dreaded day came and Gen stood with her heart broken love. " I must say that you have my attention. " Gen said bowing lightly. " I am not your love, but I think you knew that. "

Night looked the room, seeing the trail of blood, Night almost puked.

The girl who won a reapers heart, sat dying aginst the tub. Night broke down into tears.

" I will always be with you now. " The woman said, pulling Night into a kiss, knowing that it would be the last.

" You were a special one. I loved you, but I will have to take care of this. You died before you were meant to. I can never find full forgiveness. " Night said, taking the small syth, and finished her love off.-

Gen blushed at the truth . " I can't always see what you think of me. I gess that you are my thoughts. I can't always see my own feelings. " Night said smiling, then turned to Gen. " Gen Sutcliffe, I have and always will be your love. "

" Good. Is that what I think it is? " Gen asked looking pail. There was the trail of blood, just like the story. The two demons sighed heading into the bathroom.

" I must say that you have my attention. " Night said smiling, tears in her eyes. " You won't die. But you sacrificed your posible love from me. " Night said smiling, and giggling as if she was excited.

" I now pronounce you. Reaper and wife. You may now kiss. " Trite Said before he Gen set her syth in his chest.

Once the sol was colected, Night and Gen went to the same roof.

" You did like him. " Gen sighed looking down at the town.

" Not as much as I love you. " Night wispered pushing Gen into the chimney.

" Night?" Right after she said that, Night's lips were on Gen's.

" Let's go sweet heart. " Night wispered pulling Gen gently.


End file.
